


MICK-E

by mickeysupset



Series: WALL-E [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, the WALL-E AU nobody asked for, they aren't robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysupset/pseuds/mickeysupset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Milkovich is alone. </p><p>Not alone as in his siblings are all out for the day and he’s just relaxing at home by himself; Not alone as in he is feeling unhappy and lonely.</p><p>Mickey is alone as in he is the last person on Earth. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MICK-E

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. Have mercy on me, my back hurts.
> 
> (I'm kind of in love with it though, but that might be the pain meds talking.)

Mickey Milkovich is alone.

Not alone as in his siblings are all out for the day and he’s just relaxing at home by himself; Not alone as in he is feeling unhappy and lonely.

Mickey is alone as in he is the last person on Earth. Period.

* * *

It had been a volunteer mission. One thousand of the spaceships finest were to be sent down to Earth for six months and collect data. Each subject was to be fitted with a tracking and communication device, allowing them to send information to each other and back to space.

It was considered an honor to serve. Mickey couldn’t have cared less about honor though; he only wanted to survive.  
Living on a spaceship was hard for many reasons. It was especially hard when you wanted to hide from your murderous father.

A week before the volunteers were to be chosen to go to space, Terry Milkovich caught Mickey getting fucked by another man. What followed had been brutal and Mickey barely escaped.

He shifted from hiding spot to hiding spot, scavenging food and doing all he could to remain hidden. (Little did he know it would be perfect practice for what was to come.)

When his name was called at the ceremony, it was a shock. Nothing ever worked out in Mickey’s favor.

He was being handed the golden opportunity to escape for six months from his nightmare. Maybe when he returned, his father would have calmed down.

Maybe.

Six months eventually turned into over three years. That definitely should be enough time for his father to calm down.

Maybe.

* * *

On a Thursday (if Mickey’s calculations are correct), there is a loud roaring noise and the ground starts to shake.

Mickey staggers out of his apartment in a daze and looks around. Everything else is still the same, from the pollution to the piles of trash, except for the insane noise echoing through the air and the ground cracking below his feet. There are never noises and the ground never moves. Mickey wonders if he is still asleep, or if maybe the world is actually ending for good. Maybe Mickey’s time alone is finally up.

He stupidly walks further out of the safety of his apartment and continues to follow the echo as it gets louder and louder. Just as Mickey is about to turn the corner two blocks from his home, there is a huge, thunderous thud, and both the echo and the shaking cease. The familiar stagnant air that Mickey has grown used to returns and he officially allows himself to freak out. There is no way this is not a dream. Just to be certain, Mickey pinches his arm before he turns the corner.

“Fuck.” He hisses at himself as he feels the sting from his own fingers. He’s awake and something fucking weird is happening just around the corner from him. Mickey peaks around the bend and is stopped dead by the scene in front of him.

A spaceship, similar to the one he arrived on however long ago, sits in the middle of what used to be Lake Michigan. The longer Mickey stares at it, the bigger it seems to grow.

What the fuck? Was it time to go home? Did he even want to go home?

A loud whooshing sound breaks Mickey from his premature thoughts. What was with all the fucking noises? Mickey stares stupidly as a hatch on the side of the ship opens and a figure walks out.

The man, as far as Mickey can tell, almost doesn’t look real. It’s almost as though he is cut out and glued into Mickey’s world. For one, he’s too clean. Mickey’s pretty sure a layer of filth and grime permanently attached itself to his skin years ago. Whoever this person is doesn’t belong here.

The man is almost beautiful.

The man glances around before bending down to touch the ground, picking up dirt and rubbing it between his fingers. Mickey can vaguely remember doing the same thing when he first arrived on Earth. The feeling at been unlike anything he had ever encountered; now he’d give anything to get away from it.

Mickey knows he should run away and hide from the figure. The unknown has always made Mickey nervous (which is highly ironic since he lives on the world’s largest unknown), but something about this man intrigues Mickey.

He assumes it’s the man’s red hair, which stands out vibrantly against the miles and miles of tan and trash. Mickey gathers the courage and moves in closer, his curiosity overpowering the smart thing to do. Mickey moves from building to building, trash heap to trash heap. If the man has noticed him, he has chosen to ignore Mickey in favor of filtering through the backpack Mickey hadn’t noticed he had.

Mickey stops behind the third trash heap to watch as the man pulls out a device and starts to scan the ground, finally moving from his spot by the hatch door. Mickey watches, almost in a trance, as the man scurries around, his machine beeping and red lights flowing across the ground.

It’s not until bright, green eyes meet his does Mickey realize that he’s been spotted. He pulls himself the pile of trash just as a bullet zooms past him.

“Show yourself!”

Mickey should have run when he had the chance. Without looking back, Mickey ignores the command and takes off, following his old route in the hopes of losing the man in the trash pile maze.

The fucker is fast and it doesn’t work.

Before Mickey knows it, he’s stuck in an alleyway and he can hear the loud footsteps that were miming his come to a stop. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that he’s probably going to die right now.

All this time alone on Earth and he dies at the hands of the first human he’s seen in years. Life had always played cruel tricks on Mickey Milkovich.

The man holds his gun up as his breathing returns to normal. “Who are you? What is your name?”

Mickey doesn’t focus on the question; He can only focus on the gun being pointed at him. The last time he was around a gun, it was the illegal pistol being held to his head by his father, the day before he volunteered to come to Earth. Mickey’s life was really coming full circle.

“What is your name?” The man repeats, inching forward. “How did you get here?”

“How did you get here?” Mickey asks. That’s the real question here, but the man doesn’t answer. Instead, he continues to shove his gun closer in Mickey’s face until Mickey finally breaks . “Mickey. I’m Mickey Milkovich.”

The man drops his gun and looks as confused and stunned as Mickey feels. “There’s no fucking way. There’s no way you can be alive. Everyone in the original group died. ”

Turns out Mickey wasn’t the only person who had lost communication with the other volunteers. Apparently the mothership had as well. Mickey jerks away from his new companion and presses his back even tighter up against the brick wall behind him. “Obviously not.”

“You’ve been here this whole time?” The man asks incredulously.

Mickey fights down the urge to roll his eyes and instead nods stiffly.

“They considered you dead over two years ago. How are you still alive?” The stranger continues.

Good question, but Mickey ignores it and fixes his gaze on the man’s uniform. He can already see where the dust has dirtied the guy’s pristine white outfit. The image is oddly comforting. A further scan of the uniform reveals the redhead’s name. Gallagher.

Mickey glances up at Gallagher, who is still looking at him in wonder. Something snaps. He shoves Gallagher away from him and snarls. “I don’t know what you want from me. You know who I am; you know why I was here. Just pretend like you never saw me.”

Mickey makes his way around Gallagher and tries to walk away. It doesn’t work.

“You can just expect me to walk away from this.” Gallagher cries as he follows Mickey out of the alleyway.

Mickey flips him off and keeps walking.

Gallagher reaches out and grabs Mickey’s arm, forcing him to come to a stop. “Can we start over? My name is Ian Gallagher and I’m here for seven days.” Ian runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Maybe you can show me around? I have no idea what I’m doing here and I can’t just forget that I’ve met you.”

Mickey feels like bolting. The situation was too much. First the ground shakes and now a man is standing before him, asking to hang out with him. What the fuck?

Mickey knows he can overpower Ian and get away; Mickey wants to overpower Ian and get away, but another part of him his causing him to plant his feet. Maybe he’s more starved for human contact than he allowed himself to believe?

“Okay.” Mickey agrees before he can even process what he’s saying. His reply earns him a beaming smile from Ian. Mickey gapes at the sight.

Ian’s smile is the prettiest thing Mickey’s seen in three years.

(It might just be the prettiest thing Mickey has ever seen. Period.)

* * *

How they end up back at Mickey’s place shouldn’t confuse Mickey, but it does. A lot of things today have confused him.

“What the fuck is all of this crap?” Ian asks as he glances around at the items Mickey as collected throughout the years. If it’s seemingly interesting, Mickey has it. Broken plates with cool designs, cups with twisty straws, old books with pages that could be barely read, a jewelry box that still played music when you opened it. You name it, Mickey probably has it.

Mickey glances around the space. “Don’t judge, jackass. I had to do something. This shit is all I have.” Mickey ignores the sad, knowing look on Ian’s face in favor of playing with said crap.

It’s only been Mickey and his stuff for years. He doesn’t know how to entertain anymore, fuck, he can’t even remember his last conversation with a person. Mickey still can’t comprehend what the fuck is really happening. Just this morning, he was planning on having a normal day of exploring and now he’s talking to the first person he’s seen in over three years.

“I tried to volunteer to come down here.” Ian blurts out, his voice removing Mickey from his thoughts.

Mickey’s scoff breaks the sudden tension in the room. “Of course you did.” He replies as he throws a tennis ball at Ian’s head.

The ball bounces off Ian’s wrinkled forehead. “The hell does that mean?” He asks indignantly.

Mickey shrugs. “You just look like the goody-goody volunteer for the good of your people type.”

“Says the actual volunteer.”

“I had to volunteer.” Mickey quickly changes the subject when he sees Ian look at him in confusion. There is no fucking way he is talking about his father. “Why the fuck did you want to sign up?”

“For the same reason you hoard all this stuff.” Ian offers and Mickey feels a weight off his shoulder. The distraction worked. “It was something to do. That fucking spaceship is so stifling, so I stole my brother’s information and tried to sign up.”

Mickey can’t help but laugh. “That’s a dumbass fucking move.”

Ian grins. “Yeah, I’m lucky they let me go on this mission.”

“What exactly is your mission?” Mickey asks.

“I was sent down here to see if Earth is habitable. I’m basically doing your job.” Ian responds. “I’m supposed to return with some kind of living object.”

Mickey can’t help but snort. “Good luck with that. In the entire time I’ve been here, I haven’t seen anything grow out of the fucking ground.”

“I think coming back with an actual living person is good enough.” Ian mutters under his breath.

Mickey hears him anyway, and the implication of Ian’s sentence hits him like a meteor. “No fucking way.”

Ian’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “You don’t want to go back home?”

“This is home!” Mickey replies stupidly, a part of him too shocked to come up with a real answer.

“This isn’t a home, Mickey. This world is just piles of dirt and trash.” Ian argues.

Mickey tugs on his hair and starts to pace back and forth. “What the fuck do you know?”

Ian takes a deep breath and his tone gentles. “Why are we even arguing about this, Mickey? You haven’t seen anything living here since you’ve been here. What kind of place is this?”

“I can’t go back, asshole.” Mickey snarls as if Ian is the one being unreasonable here.

“Why not the fuck not?”

“Because I’m fucking scared!” Mickey yells, reaching his breaking point. “Fuck. Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m fucking terrified. Like you keep reminding me, I’ve been by myself for years.”

“People can help you adjust.” Ian insists, walking closer to Mickey.

“You’ve known me for less than a day, Ian. You don’t fucking know me.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Ian sighs. “I’m going to get to know you, though, and I am going to convince you that you’re wrong.”

Mickey barely knows Ian, yet he has no doubt about that.

* * *

“So what exactly happened?” Ian asks on day three. They had established a peace between them with unspoken rules.

Rule number one: Don’t pressure Mickey too much. Rule number two: Don’t mess with Mickey’s stuff. Rule number three: Don’t ask too many questions.

Of course, Ian plays jump rope with the rules as often as he can. On day one, he broke one of Mickey’s toy cars. Now on day three, he is asking stupid fucking questions. It’s only a matter of time before he starts to pressure Mickey to return to space.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mickey replies automatically.

“Mickey.” Ian whines pathetically. He starts to poke Mickey in the side.

“I lost contact with everyone about four months in. People just started disappearing off the radar one by one, until one day there was nobody left except for me.”

“Just like that?” Ian asks, sounding shocked.

Mickey shrugs. “Basically.”

“How have you survived for three years on six months worth of food?”

“Rationing, getting creative. I do what I gotta do to survive, Gallagher.” Mickey feels his face flush at the look of wonder and awe coming from Ian. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“You’re so brave.” Ian breathes out.

If Mickey is brave, he never would have left the spaceship in the first place. He would have confronted his father; he would have lived his life.

Mickey isn’t brave though. Mickey ran away.

(The look on Ian’s face does make him feel a little brave though.)

* * *

The next three days go by in a blur until suddenly it’s Ian’s last day on Earth. After being alone for so long, with time dragging on like the day would never fucking end, Mickey forgot what it was like to have company.

Ian turns out to be not that bad (that’s a total understatement) and Mickey latches on to his company in a way he never expected to.

Ian tells funny stories, Ian makes him laugh, Ian happens to know Mandy and tells Mickey all about her.

Ian is kind of everything Mickey has been missing for three years and the thought of that ending tomorrow is kind of soul crushing.

“You must jerk off a lot.” Ian says out of nowhere. They had spent the day exploring and are currently relaxing on Mickey’s mattress.

Mickey drops the yo-yo he was playing with out of shock. “Excuse me?”

“I was just thinking about it. You’ve been all alone for years; you haven’t fucked anyone in years. Your hand must be fucking tired.” Ian points out.

Mickey arches an eyebrow. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Tell me I’m wrong?” Ian goads before winking at Mickey suggestively. “What do you think about?”

“Are you always this fucking nosy?” Mickey asks, his face turning red.

“I’m just curious. There’s no porn down here. Do you have a vivid imagination?” Ian asks innocently.

“I get by.”

There is a tension filling the room that Mickey can’t quite comprehend. It’s not until then does Mickey realize how close he and Ian are sitting on the mattress. One more inch and Mickey would practically be on his lap.

“Do you think about a woman?” Mickey shakes his head slightly. “Do you think about a man?”

Mickey didn’t answer.

“I like you, Mickey.” Ian whispers. “I like you so much. You fascinate me.”

Ian doesn’t give Mickey the chance to respond. He surges forward and crushes his lips against Mickey’s. Mickey lets out a grunt of surprise, but his hands automatically reach up to pull Ian in closer. This kiss is somehow gentle and rough at the same time.

Mickey loses track of time as they kissed. He feels like he has been kissing Ian forever.

Ian pushes Mickey down against the mattress as he licks into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey unconsciously shifts into a better, more comfortable position below Ian. His movements cause their dicks to rub against each other.

It’s a blur after that, both boys shedding clothes frantically without really stopping to think.

Once they are both naked, Ian kisses Mickey again. Mickey back arches as pulls at Mickey’s lower lip with his teeth.

“Is this okay?” Ian asks against Mickey’s lips. At this point, they are rutting against each other and it is taking everything in Mickey for him not to come right there on the spot.

Don’t judge. It’s been a long time.

“Yes.” Mickey says breathlessly as Ian latches on to the side of Mickey’s neck, sucking a deep red hickey into the tender skin. He pulls back to look at his handy work before looking Mickey in the eye.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ian asks sincerely.

Mickey has no words and nods frantically, dragging Ian down to slot their lips together once again. They kiss for a few more moments before Ian pulls away to continue his trek down Mickey’s body.

“Please, Ian. Pleas-” Mickey’s pleas turn into moans as Ian dips his head and takes the tip of Mickey’s dick into his warm, inviting mouth. He runs his tongue across the slit before relaxing and taking as much of Mickey down his throat as he can, sucking vigorously and using his hand to make up for what won’t fit. 

Mickey gasps above him and runs his hands through Ian’s hair, doing his best to try and find a stable grip in the moment and on reality. It had been way too long since Mickey had felt this way and he was losing his fucking mind. Ian obviously grows more and more motivated by Mickey’s moans and starts to hum around Mickey’s cock, eventually lapping at the tip before pulling off to lick the thick vein on the underside. Mickey’s hands move down to claw at the back of Ian’s neck as he gasps for air and tries to remember how to breathe. He might as well be in space again.

Ian pulls away teasingly and looks up at Mickey with hooded eyes. “Is it everything you remember?”

“Fuck, Ian. We should have been doing this all week.” Mickey mutters as he uses his grip on Ian’s hair to forcefully push him back towards his waiting dick, “You’re better.” He added at the end almost desperately.

Ian beams up at him, his eyes dilated and his lips red and shiny. He ignores Mickey’s push towards his dick and instead roughly nudges Mickey onto his stomach, spreading the Mickey’s thighs wider apart in the process. Mickey mewls loudly as Ian bites softly on the curve of his ass cheek before swiping his tongue across Mickey’s opening.

“I’ll give you something to remember.” Ian mumbles before diving in. Mickey raises his hips to thrust back against Ian’s face and groans loudly as Ian’s tongue pushes into him.

Ian moves and strokes his tongue deeply in and out of Mickey, almost as desperate as Mickey to bring him to the edge. Mickey groans as Ian uses one of his hands to knead his ass roughly and brings the other hand up to Mickey’s mouth.

“Suck.” Ian mutters as he all but shoves two fingers into Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey doesn’t mind though and accepts the fingers, sucking eagerly and moaning as he feels Ian groan against him.

Ian eventually pulls his hand away and Ian eases a finger inside Mickey along with his tongue. Ian works in one finger and then another, taking the time to stretch Mickey’s hole carefully. Mickey grows increasingly desperate, raising to his knees and pushing back against Ian’s face.

When Ian’s fingers crook just and rub directly against Mickey’s prostate, Mickey howls and reaches down to stroke himself frantically. It’s not long before he comes undone, screaming Ian’s name and spilling into his hand while Ian slows down behind him.

The moment Mickey can somewhat breathe normally, he reaches back and drags Ian up towards him. Mickey plunges his tongue into Ian’s mouth, tasting himself on Ian’s lips, and skims his hand down Ian’s body to grasp his cock. Ian groans into Mickey’s mouth and thrusts into Mickey's fast and rough strokes. Mickey kisses Ian as he quickly comes, Ian obviously as worked up as Mickey was.

After a few minutes, once their breathing has slowed down and the Earth has stopped spinning, Ian props himself up on his elbow and beams down at Mickey. He reaches up and strokes Mickey’s face tenderly, his finger dragging along Mickey’s cheek and nose.

“You are so brave, Mickey Milkovich.” Ian whispers. “You are strong and amazing. Please come home with me.”

Mickey lets himself stare up into Ian’s eyes. He wishes they could stay like this forever. That’s impossible though. Ian is leaving tomorrow with or without Mickey.

Mickey suddenly feels himself nodding.

Mickey Milkovich no longer has to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> mickeysupset.tumblr.com


End file.
